Recently, there has been growth in the field of satellite broadcast television systems. These systems usually have many channels, some over one hundred, and typically employ an on-screen menu for program selection.
Due in part to the large number of channels, a wide range of programs are available. There are channels that carry exclusively sports, old movies, shopping, etc. There are channels that show a variety of programs including old sit-coms, new movies, talk shows, major sports, entertainment and political events, etc. There is also outdoor programming, as well as general information and advertising, amongst others, as is known. It should be recognized that the optimum picture parameter settings for these different types of programming may vary. To some extent, the contrast, brightness and color buttons on a television monitor assist a viewer in compensating for these variances. For example, an old black and white sit-com may have different optimum picture parameter settings than a day-time football game, etc.
The quality of the picture projected on a television monitor or projection screen also depends on the quality of the original program, the manner in which the program was recorded and stored and the transmission media used for distribution, for example, there are inherent losses in clarity and other picture parameters during transmission.
A need exists for improving or otherwise affecting the picture of a program transmitted via a satellite broadcast or like transmission system to accommodate for both varying different optimum picture parameter settings and losses during transmission, amongst other consideration.
In addition, the human eye is capable of detecting a dynamic range of picture parameters beyond that which is currently broadcast. A need also exists for expanding the dynamic range of picture parameters provided to the end user.